


La tercera Hirasawa

by FCDA



Series: La graduación no es el final [2]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Embarazo, F/F, maternidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FCDA/pseuds/FCDA
Summary: Unas palabras dichas inconscientemente por Azusa marcan el inicio de una nueva etapa en su relación con Yui.
Relationships: Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa
Series: La graduación no es el final [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611112
Kudos: 3





	La tercera Hirasawa

" _¿En qué momento accedí a esto?"_ es una pregunta que frecuentemente me formulo en mis adentros. Tener sueños interrumpidos y sus consecuentes ojeras, partituras rotas y babeadas por doquier, juguetes regados aquí y allá… Nunca me pasó por la mente la idea de vivir esto antes de los treinta. Todo fue por un arrebato en una noche de pasión, arrebato que cierta persona se tomó tan en serio que fue imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, condenándonos a este agridulce purgatorio.

Lo peor del caso es que no puedo enojarme. Maldigo y agradezco a la vez que ella haya heredado la sonrisa de su madre, cuya dulzura e inocencia son capaces de derretir hasta el más frío corazón, y logran que perdone de manera fácil cualquier travesura que haga. Después de todo, Kumiko Hirasawa, a sus veinte meses de vida, aún no es consciente de sus actos, aunque eso no me libra de tener más de un dolor de cabeza, especialmente cuando la despreocupación de Yui está involucrada.

No es que ella esté desconectada de la crianza de su hija. Todo lo contrario, me ha sorprendido lo buena que ha sido cuidando a Kumiko: está pendiente de su alimentación y horas de sueño, es la primera en correr a verla si la escucha llorar, y ahora que nuestra pequeña está aprendiendo a caminar, está cuidando sus pasos. Lo que me preocupa es lo permisiva que Yui puede llegar a ser con la niña. No ve problema en que tome nuestras cosas, documentos importantes incluidos, le deja llevarse casi todo a la boca, le da golosinas cuando no la vigilo… A veces siento que soy la madre de dos niñas.

* * *

Si bien Yui y yo habíamos hablado más de una vez sobre la posibilidad de ser madres, siempre asumí que adoptaríamos un niño. Experimentar un embarazo no estaba en mis planes —aunque tampoco lo estaba enamorarme de Yui, pero acabe casada con ella desde hace dos años (tres si contamos la ceremonia simbólica que ella organizó)—. Aun así, en una noche de pasión formulé sin querer el deseo de tener un hijo biológico de mi esposa. Cualquiera en su sano juicio habría desestimado esa idea, mas no fue el caso de Yui, que se obsesionó con ella. «Somos dos mujeres, es imposible que algo así ocurra» eran los argumentos con los que intenté hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero ella, con una sonrisa, decía que todo iba a estar bien y que hallaría la forma de hacerlo posible.

Aunque por ese entonces andábamos de gira con la banda fuera de Japón, Yui aprovechaba cada momento libre investigando. Obviamente los primeros resultados que arrojaban sus búsquedas eran clínicas de fecundación asistida, donde se usaría esperma de un donante anónimo para fecundar óvulos de alguna de las dos. El problema es que ella quería que, de alguna manera, ese bebé fuera hijo biológico de ambas, y si bien halló artículos donde se hablaba de ratones de laboratorio nacidos de dos hembras, eso aún está lejos siquiera de probarse en humanos. Me rompía el corazón verla frustrada, pero era algo que se salía completamente de nuestras manos.

Cuando volvimos a nuestra tierra natal, decidimos contarles a nuestras compañeras de banda nuestra decisión de ser madres y experimentar un embarazo. Ellas se sorprendieron al saberlo, ya que suponían que aguardaríamos unos años más al estar en auge nuestra carrera musical. Aun así, nos apoyaron incondicionalmente. Mugi-senpai incluso nos dio la información de contacto de un especialista en fertilidad que era de confianza de la familia Kotobuki. A él nos remitimos para exponerle nuestro caso.

Gracias a su amable atención, nos sentimos cómodas al momento de manifestar nuestra inquietud. El doctor nos asesoró en las diversas opciones que teníamos para concebir, siendo las mismas que Yui había hallado en internet, lo que me hizo concluir que lo que ella deseaba era definitivamente imposible de hacer en la práctica. Aun así, mi esposa tomó el valor de preguntarle al respecto. Pensé que la tildaría de loca o la miraría de forma extraña, pero no.

Tras meditarlo un poco, el doctor explicó que lo más cercano a lo que Yui quería era fecundar in vitro óvulos de una e implantarlos en el útero de la otra, y que intentar hacer algo a nivel genético podría generar complicaciones en la salud de nuestro futuro hijo. Yui parecía pensativa, así que tomé la palabra y pedí algo más de tiempo para meditarlo. En ese momento aún no habíamos decidido cuál de las dos sería la gestante.

Una vez en casa, Yui se mostraba escéptica ante la opción que el médico nos dio. Al preguntarle el motivo de sus dudas, manifestó temer que la que quedase embarazada no tuviera un vínculo emocional tan fuerte con el bebé y que pueda llegar a rechazarlo por "no llevar su sangre". Intenté explicarle que, al ser planeado, sí habría vínculos afectivos creados desde el momento de la implantación, pero ella se mostró tan terca que me sacó de quicio y, en el calor del momento, aseguré que le demostraría que se equivocaba, siendo yo quien quedara embarazada de uno de sus óvulos. Aún me pregunto si ella hizo esa escena a propósito para que yo tomara esa decisión, pero no me arrepiento de eso.

Tras varias semanas de exámenes, tomas de muestras y fármacos hormonales, un positivo en la prueba de embarazo confirmó que el proceso había sido un éxito. Estábamos dichosas de haberlo logrado en el primer intento y que no hubiera ninguna complicación aparente. Con el paso del tiempo, los controles prenatales mostraron que era una niña. Inmediatamente supo esto, Yui determinó que el nombre de la bebé sería Kumiko, algo en lo que estuve de acuerdo, ya que ese nombre me gusta.

Pese a que creí que todo transcurriría en calma, las cosas comenzaron a agitarse como no teníamos idea. Afortunadamente tanto mi salud como la de Kumiko no tuvieron complicaciones, pero sí tuvimos mucho movimiento por nuestras carreras musicales.

* * *

A penas unos días después de confirmar el éxito de mi fertilización, recibimos la noticia de que teníamos una oferta para hacer una serie de conciertos por los Estados Unidos de América. Esa era una oportunidad imperdible para la banda, por lo que aceptamos sin dudarlo. Por mi parte, decidí consultar sobre si el viaje y la gira supondrían un peligro para mi embarazo. De haber sido así, le habría pedido a Ui, la hermana menor de Yui, que me reemplazara, pero esto no fue necesario. Tuvimos asistencia médica durante la gira para verificar que no hubiera ningún peligro para mí ni para Kumiko.

A parte de Houkago Tea Time, nuestra banda, todas tenemos carreras en solitario, siendo las de Mugi-senpai, Yui y la mía las más fructíferas, así como las más presionadas por la discográfica. Por entonces, comenzaron a pedirnos a mi esposa y a mí un nuevo disco cada una, pero entre la gira y el embarazo no teníamos tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en algo nuevo, así que optamos por algo simple: un compilado de grandes éxitos.

La gira americana fue un éxito. Si bien nos presentamos en lugares pequeños, todos se llenaron de gente que nos apoyaba y coreaba nuestras canciones aún sin que estuvieran en inglés. Volvimos a casa extasiadas por esa vivencia y tuvimos varios meses para nosotras mismas. Aun así, quedaba un último evento que debíamos atender.

Unas tres semanas antes de que Kumiko naciera tuvo lugar el, hasta ahora, último concierto de Houkago Tea Time, ocurrido durante el festival Blue Bloodie Moon —llamado así al realizarse bajo la inusual coincidencia astronómica de que se produjera un eclipse lunar en una noche de luna azul (como se le conoce a una segunda luna llena de un mismo mes)—. En esa ocasión fue Yui quien insistió en que Ui me supliera, pero me rehusé como si presintiera algo así. No es que la banda se haya disuelto, solo que entre la maternidad y las diversas ocupaciones de las demás, no hemos coincidido para trabajar y solo nos hemos visto en reuniones sociales. Sea como fuere, esa noche fue mágica para mí, no solo por la excelente recepción que tuvimos por parte del público, sino por la energía que sentí sobre el escenario. Aún con las obvias incomodidades que tocar con un embarazo tan avanzado conlleva, pienso que ese fue mi mejor concierto.

* * *

Kumiko, aún a su corta edad, ha demostrado ser algo caprichosa. Suele mostrar enojo cuando algo no le gusta, se hace de rogar a la hora de comer si no le damos sus sabores favoritos, patalea si nos vemos forzadas a ponerle un pañal que no es de la marca que acostumbramos ponerle, etcétera. Su primer capricho fue justamente su nacimiento.

Una noche, mientras Yui y yo terminábamos de cenar, sentí algunas contracciones. Eran leves en un principio, así que les resté importancia, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche su frecuencia e intensidad iban en aumento con el paso de las horas. Mi esposa comenzó a mostrarse preocupada ante los quejidos que daba, así que, para tranquilizarla y pese a que era bastante tarde, llamé a nuestro doctor de cabecera para decirle lo que sucedía. Justo en ese momento se rompió la fuente.

Yui condujo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al hospital. Quise sonreirle y decirle que todo saldría bien, pero las contracciones eran tan fuertes que apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Una vez llegamos, me condujeron a la sala de partos mientras que mi esposa se encargaba del papeleo. Tras una serie de chequeos sobre mi salud y la de Kumiko, me aplicaron analgesia epidural para controlar el dolor que las contracciones provocaban.

Tras varias horas de trabajo de parto, en las que a Yui se le permitió estar a mi lado, finalmente logré escuchar el llanto de Kumiko y pude sonreír. Tras darle su primer baño y tomarle su peso, me la entregaron, informando que había pesado tres mil seiscientos gramos y que estaba sana. Verla por primera vez nos emocionó mucho. Había transcurrido cerca de un año desde que decidimos embarcarnos en esta aventura que recién iniciaba. Sus ojos tenían esa misma curiosidad que más de una vez veía en los de Yui y que aún no ha perdido. Ese pequeño detalle hizo que me enamorara de ella y le perdonara la locura de nacer en la madrugada de San Valentín.


End file.
